Guns, Fights and Eyeliner
by Inspirablurr
Summary: Series 2 didn't happen. When Mycroft has to go away on business and has to leave his rebellious daughter in the hands of Sherlock and John, things get interesting. Especially when her best friend has just been accused of murder. Rated T for paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is based on a dream I had. I hope you like it!**

**We have been watching a few of these episodes lately in English because we're looking at detective stuff, and 2 of my friends think that Sherlock is sexy...**

**Can't wait for series 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

It was a quiet day at 221B. There had been no murders, no break-ins. Nothing of interest to Sherlock Holmes - the worlds first and only consulting detective. His colleague/best friend/only friend, John Watson, was busy typing up his blog whilst Sherlock paced back and forth, an irritated look on his face. Then, Mrs Hudson came scurrying in, "Sherlock, your brother has come to see you." She said. Sherlock sighed. This could only mean another trip to Buckingham Palace, only this time, with clothes on. "Send him up." He said.

"Well, actually, them." Mrs Hudson said. Sherlock stopped pacing, confused. With that, Mycroft walked in, an anxious look on his face. He was clutching a suitcase. As Mrs Hudson had said, he wasn't alone. A girl of 15 or 16 walked in behind him. She was wearing a black tank top, ripped tartan trousers and black boots. Her curly black hair had multiple streaks in it and a chain hung from her trousers. "Who's that?" John asked. Sherlock clenched his jaw and muttered, "My niece."

"I take it this isn't a social call." Sherlock said, noticing the suitcase his brother held.

"No. I need to ask you a favour. Quite a large on at that." Mycroft said.

"How big?"

"I need you to look after Amelia for a few weeks, whilst I go on a very important business trip."

"No." Sherlock said.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm very busy." Sherlock lied.

"No you're not, you haven't had a case in ages." John pointed out. Sherlock shot him a _thanks a lot _look. Mycroft raised an eyebrow.

"Listen, please, I'm begging you." Mycroft pleaded. Amelia rolled her dark brown eyes.

"If he doesn't want me here, then we'll just go." Amelia said, starting towards the door.

"Stop!" Mycroft called. Amelia froze, and turned back towards them, irritated. She had no intention of staying there, either. "Look, I'll pay you."

"I don't need money."

"Actually, _we _do." John said. "Listen Sherlock, she's your niece and he's your brother."

"I'm quite aware of that, thanks." Sherlock said. "Ok, fine. But on one condition."

"Anything."

"She doesn't bring her iPod."

"What? That's not fair!" Amelia said angrily.

"Come on, Mia. Please."

"No."

"Mia!"

"Fine." She growled, handing over her iPod.

"See you in a few weeks. Now be good and do as your Uncle says."

"Yeah, whatever." She sighed. Mycroft left, and Mrs Hudson brought up Mia's suitcase.

"So...where will I sleep?" Mia asked.

"In the bin for all I care." Sherlock sighed.

"He doesn't mean that." John assured her. "There's a spare room up on the top floor." Mia picked up her suitcase and made her way up the stairs. "Why do you hate her so much?" John asked.

"I never said that I _hated _her. But after a few days I promise you that you won't like her much."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

An hour or so later, Mia came back downstairs. She opened the fridge and groaned. "Do you two ever eat?" She asked, staring at the bottle of wine and piece of mouldy cheese in disbelief.

"We normally order takeaway." John replied.

"In that case, can I order a pizza or something? I'm starving." She asked.

"Go ahead." He said. Sherlock was still pacing back and forth.

"Does he ever stop doing that?" She asked.

"When there's no case, no. When there is a case, no." There's a mark in the carpet from the amount of times he's walked back and forth.

"There's got to be something! There's always something." Sherlock sighed. As if on cue, Mrs Hudson came in. "Lestrade is here to see you, Sherlock." Sherlock spun round, hoping that there was some new case to solve, even if it was just who ate the last biscuit in the office. Lestrade walked in, a bewildered look crossing his face as he saw Mia in the corner, reading a pizza menu. "There's been a raid in a shop in Camden." He said.

"Bor-ing." Sherlock said.

"And the owner was killed." Lestrade finished.

"Hmm..." Sherlock said, sitting down on the sofa.

"Who's this?" Lestrade asked, gesturing towards Mia.

"My niece, Mia." Sherlock replied. Mia waved at Lestrade and turned back to the menu.

"Do you have any leads?" John asked.

"We have CCTV footage of a boy that fits the description of someone seen hanging around the shop not long before the raid." Lestrade tossed a few photos to Sherlock, who scanned them briefly. The boy had black hair with what looked like purplish highlights, a black T-shirt, black skinny jeans and black converse. "Looks like the kind of boy you'd hang around with." Sherlock said to Mia.

"Oh haha, very funny." Mia said, walking towards Sherlock to see the pictures. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw them.

"It can't be...do you have a name?"

'Yes. Tristan Williams." Lestrade said.

"You know him, don't you. Your eyes are wide, your sweating and keep scanning those photos as if you want them to magically change. What has that boy got to do with you?" Sherlock asked. Mia gulped and took a deep breath,

"He's my best friend."

**Ooh, cliffy! By the way, I don't care if Mycroft hasn't got a child in the series, because he has now. Plus, series 2 kind of didn't happen, so yeah.**

**Please review!**

**~Inspirablurr~**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait, and this probably won't be very long, but hey.**

There was a long silence, until Lestrade said, "We're going to need to ask him a few questions."

"He didn't do it." Mia said defiantly.

"What makes you so sure? Was he with you at the time?" Sherlock pointed out.

"No, but-"

"Exactly! You can't possibly know for certain."

"I just...I just..."

"You just what?"

"I just know, ok?" And with that, Mia stormed up the stairs to her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"What connection does he have with the shop owner?" Sherlock asked, not even looking up from the photographs.

"That is yet to be determined, which is why we need to speak to the boy as soon as possible." Lestrade said.

"What was the name of the victim?"

"A man called Tony Roberts. Not an overly friendly man, had a pretty bad reputation for ripping people off. Some even reckon that he did some trading on the Black Market."

"Interesting...how soon can we meet Tristan?" Sherlock asked. As if on cue, Lestrade's phone beeped. He read the message, put his phone away and turned back to Sherlock. "Now."

"Mia! We're going out!" John called up the stairs, apparently the only one there who was aware that they were supposed to be looking after her. The door clunked open and she came down the stairs, a bag over her shoulder. She started for the door. "Who said that you were coming too?" Sherlock asked.

"Don't be so vain, not everything's about you. I'm going out." She said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. Now if you don't mind-"

"Wait a moment! Where are you going?"

"To see my boyfriend." Sherlock burst out laughing, but seeing the serious expression on Mia's face, stopped.

"You're serious?"

"Um, yeah! Unlike you, I actually have a social life." Not waiting for an answer, she turned and started down the stairs and out of the front door.

"Does your dad know?" Sherlock called after her. The front door slammed shut. "I'll take that as a no then."

"Mrs Williams?" Lestrade asked, holding up his police badge.

"Yes." Said a bewildered woman.

"We've come to see your son regarding an incident last night in Camden. He fits the description of someone seen lurking around by a shop just before the time of the crime, and we have CCTV footage. Mind if we come in?"

"Certainly, here, come and sit down. I'll call him. Tristan!" Mrs Williams said, shocked. Lestrade, John and Sherlock sat down in the living room on a green sofa as Tristan came down the stairs. He had purple highlights in his black hair, a black T-shirt with some band name sprawled across the front, black skinny-ish jeans and black converse. Lestrade explained to him the situation and Tristan sat down it shock.

"But I swear to you now, it wasn't me! I was in the area meeting a friend, but they texted me saying that they couldn't make it so I went home."

"Why did you choose Tony Roberts' shop as a meeting place?" Sherlock asked.

"I don't know really, I guess that it's just one of those places that everyone knows." Tristan looked Sherlock up and down before saying, "Aren't you that Sherlock Holmes guy in the papers?"

"Yes." Sherlock said bluntly.

"So tell me, Mr Holmes, what am I feeling right now? Besides annoyed and shocked about your accusation."

"There's sweat on your forehead, your hands keep twitching towards your phone and you keep glancing at it, which means that you're waiting for a text or a call from someone. The way that your hands tremble slightly tell me that you're anxious to receive that message. So tell me, Mr Williams, why are you so worried about my niece?" Tristan froze.

"Your niece?"

"Yes, Mia is my niece and I have to look after her whilst her father goes galavanting off in New York."

"How did you know that it was New Yo-" John started.

"Not now, John."

'Ok then, but how do you know that I'm waiting for a text from Mia?"

"Because I saw it on your phone. Now I'll ask you again, why are you so worried about her? She's at her boyfriend's house if that makes you feel any better."

"Nope, that just makes it a whole lot worse."

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"Because I swear that boy hurts her."

**Uh-oh! Why does Tristan think that Mia's bf is hurting her? How did Sherlock know that Mycroft is in NY? Why am I having sudden cravings for cheese? So many questions!**

**~Inspirablurr~**

**:)**


End file.
